The White Rabbit
by the female apophis
Summary: A mysterious woman keeps sending Jaffa to the Alpha site. But who exactly is she? I've finally gotten chap 3 up. Sorry it took me so long!
1. Who is she?

The White Rabbit

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Do you really have to ask me that?

Spoilers: Let me know if you see some.

Summary: A mysterious woman keeps sending new Jaffa to the Alpha site. Who is she?

Archive: Sure, just let me know ahead of time.

A/N: I really don't know. Again, this story was just a random thought that had the decency of popping into my head. Hope you like it!

********************

"My lady."

"Yes."

"We have obtained more prisoners for you. One of them is seeking to speak with you."

"Send him to me."

"It is a woman my lady."

"Bring her to me then."

"Yes my lady."

The Jaffa gave a quick bow before strutting out of the room.

Bastet smiled to herself. She was lucky to have such loyal servants. But her body was growing weak. There was a chance that this woman would be her new host.

Jack O'Neill was depressed. He usually was around this time of year. Not only was it the same time that Charlie had died, but Sam had gone missing around this time two years ago as well.

So, he was depressed. Daniel kept bugging him about it, but he never listened.

He would usually take the week off, sit at home, and get drunk. It was the ritual.

He was his fourth day in, when the phone rang. He just kinda listened to it until the machine came on.

"Uh, Jack, this is Daniel." Well duh! "Jack, we've got a situation here at the base. I know you said you didn't want to work, but we really kinda need you. Can you come back as soon as you get this message? This is urgent. Uh...bye."

Jack sighed. They never just let him sleep anymore.

Well, if it was an urgent situation, why not.

He slowly rose from his position on the couch and headed towards the kitchen. Once there he set about making the infamous 'O'Neill Hangover Cure.' Amazingly, it had always worked, no matter how drunk he was. Go figure.

"JAFFA KREE!" Bastet screamed. The prisoner that had wanted to speak to her was using a hand device on her. This in itself was amazing considering there was no sign of another within her.

She couldn't hear the Jaffa coming to her rescue.

"Well, as much fun as this has been I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date. No time to say 'hello! Good-bye!' I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Those were the last words that Bastet heard before she was killed.

Lenedra could hear the screaming within but did nothing to stop it. She for one was happy that Bastet was gone. This was the reason she had brought the woman to her 'queen'.

She watched as the woman opened the door and strutted out.

She couldn't see much of her. She wore a simple cream colored dress, one that had no sleeves but had a large hood. The hood was currently up, shielding the stranger's features. Lenedra was able to tell that this woman was extremely tall, and in excellent shape.

She wore an odd necklace around her throat; attached to it were two even more odd charms. They jingled slightly as she walked.

She had a bracelet made of woven fibers on her right wrist; Lenedra couldn't tell what either were for, only that they must be very important to this woman.

"Lenedra correct?"

"Yes my lady."

"Please, call me Bunny."

"Why is that?"

"Well, I would like to be known as The White Rabbit, but I would like for you to call me bunny."

"Of course. Do you not have any other name?"

"My former name is of no importance at this time. Come with me. It is time to show the others that the Goa'uld are not gods. Those wise enough will join my cause."

"Of course...Bunny."

The stranger was obviously smiling, although Lenedra couldn't see it.

Daniel was beginning to grow frantic. There was still no sign of Jack, and he couldn't make heads or tails of what had happened back at the Alpha site.

Apparently, two hundred Jaffa had come through seeking the chance to be free of the Goa'uld. They were from the armies of Bastet.

They kept saying that a woman who called herself 'the white rabbit' had sent them. See this was what was confusing him. The white rabbit was a character out of Alice and Wonderland.

"What's the big deal Daniel?"

"Jack! Glad you could make it."

"What's going on?"

"Well, apparently the Alpha site just got two hundred new rebel Jaffa. They were sent by someone calling herself the white rabbit."

Jack just raised an eyebrow. This was gonna be a long day.

Over the next six weeks, more rebel Jaffa would continue to come through to the Alpha 'gate, seeking freedom from various system lords. All were being sent by the white rabbit.

The question on everyone's mind now was 'Who is the white rabbit?'

~fin~ (just for now!)

So, who do you think it is? Do you want me to continue this? I'd like for you to tell me if you do. If you don't let me know that as well.

The romance bit will come in during Chapter two, I promise.


	2. She has come

The White Rabbit2

By: the female apophis

ARGH! I will not repeat it! If you have to know, look at part one!

********************

She smiled to herself. She had managed to free hundreds of Jaffa from their Goa'uld oppressors.

Her next task was to introduce herself to the people of the Tau'ri.

She looked at the objects dangling from her neck. She had never been able to figure out what exactly they were.

She had hated lying to Lenedra like that. She had wanted to tell her who she was. The only problem was, she didn't know herself.

She couldn't remember anything that had happened to her before she had escaped the clutches of Ba'al.

Her dreams were haunted of people she knew, people she loved, people she couldn't remember.

There was one man in particular. He was an older man, with graying hair, and warm dark brown eyes. There was no way she could describe the way this man made her feel.

Just from her dreams, she could feel the love and the comfort that came from him.

Who was he?

Jack was beginning to have a really hard time with all this.

Sam had loved the books Alice and Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. He'd seen them on her shelves once, and had learned that they were presents from her mother when she was young.

Sam had kept everything her mom had given her. Not surprising at all considering that her mom had died when she was really young. Well, maybe not really young, but she had been in her early teens.

"Colonel O'Neill sir?"

"Yes airman?" Damn this kid. He had said that he was to be left alone unless it was an emergency.

"Sir, the 'gate is activating."

Okay, this was an emergency.

He shot out of his chair, pulled his hat on, and grabbed his P-90.

Running to find some cover, he saw the 'gate activate.

The next thing anyone knew, Jaffa were coming through. The looked peaceful enough.

Looks can be deceiving.

"Please, do not harm us. We are sent by the white rabbit."

"Stand down."

The airman around him did as he told.

"Hi. Welcome to the planet. Whose the leader among you fine folks?"

"I am."

"And who might you be?"

"I am Lenedra."

"Lenedra eh? Well, welcome to our little neck of the universe."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Might I question who you are?"

"Colonel Jack O'Neill."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. Bunny has asked me to pass on information to the leader of this camp. I assume you are he."

"I would be the one. Who's...Bunny?"

"She is the one calling herself the white rabbit."

"I see. What's the info?"

"She has asked me to forward to you the following message. Approximately eight hours from the time that I arrived here, she will be sending another group of Jaffa. She will be coming with them."

"Really? Ex-cell-ent."

Lenedra just gave him a blank look.

"Come on, let's get you all settled in."

Lenedra began barking out orders in Goa'uld. Jack immediately noticed that they did as she told them to as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

__

She must be pretty important. Especially if she knows the white rabbit personally.

Six and a half-hours later, the 'gate once again erupted into life.

"Well, here goes nothing."

Jack fixed the cap on his head before settling back down on the ground.

Out stepped a massive specimen of a Jaffa. He was a warrior through and through.

He was followed by others, all male. That is until the last person stepped through.

Jack took her appearance in. She was wearing a dark blue dress, sleeveless, with a massive hood on it. The hood was up, shielding her features. He could see the smallest glint of something shiny hanging around her neck. He could also see some kind of bracelet around her right wrist, but he was too far away to tell exactly what it was.

The woman sauntered down the steps of the 'gate, making her way towards him.

"Hello. Colonel Jack O'Neill, and you must be the white rabbit."

She couldn't say anything. This was the very man that had been haunting her dreams.

She carefully retracted her hood, allowing her blonde hair to fall. She was able to cover her face with it before this man was able to look at the scar running down the left side of her face.

A look of confusion and shock passed across his features before he whispered only one word.

"Sam?"

~fin~

It's only for now! I do plan to continue this! As promised, this did have some shippy goodness in it. Hope you guys liked it though! I should hopefully put the next part up within the next couple of days. School has been hectic and that's why I haven't been getting as many chapters written or published lately. Sorry for the delay and the major sadness that you all are having to go through from a lack of my work! Hehe!

THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE REVIEWED SO FAR! IT IS GREATLY APPRECIATED! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!


	3. Who is this Sam you keep refering to?

The White Rabbit3

By: the female apophis

Oh, I wish I could think of something witty to say here, but right now I'm too tired to care.

********************

"Sam?"

Why did that mean so much? She had heard that name before, but she didn't know where.

Jack noticed the look of confusion that passed across her features.

"Who are you?"

Shit. She didn't know who he was, and by the confusion that had crossed her face before, she probably didn't know who she was either.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill. Call me Jack."

"Jack. I am the white rabbit. You may call me that, or you can call me as the others do; bunny."

"Can I call you Sam?"

"Who is this...Sam...that you keep referring to?"

"That's who you are. Don't you remember?"

"If what you say is true, prove it to me."

"Come with me."

He took her hand in his own and led her to where Daniel was working inside.

"Hey, Daniel, look who just came through the 'gate."

"Sam?!"

Before she could do anything, she was being held in the arms of a stranger in a tight hug. For some reason, she found herself returning it.

"Is it really you?"

"I don't know. Who are you?"

Daniel shot a look to Jack who just shook his head.

"I'm Doctor Daniel Jackson. You can call me Daniel. What do you call yourself?"

"Well, Jack here seems to believe that my name is Sam. You may call me that, if you wish."

"Well then, Sam, lets get you settled in somewhere for the evening okay? We can talk more tomorrow."

"That is most kind. Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Daniel gestured with his hand for her to take off. He soon followed her, and Jack was left to ponder what was going on.

When Daniel walked back into his 'lab' a few minutes later, he noticed that Jack was deep in thought.

"Jack? Something on your mind?"  
"Yeah, actually. What do ya think is up with Sam? She doesn't seem to remember any of us, and I don't think she even knows who she is."

"Yeah, I know. Did you see the scar on her face?"

"I'm wondering where she got it from? Any ideas?"

"Not yet. To tell ya the truth, there really isn't any way for us to tell either. We go back to Earth tomorrow. I think we should take her with us."

"I know. I gotta talk to Hammond here in a few minutes. I'll let him know what's going on. Try and get some sleep tonight Daniel. You look like hell."

"Look whose talking."

"Don't start with me Spacemonkey! You know you won't win!"

"Oh, you'd be surprised."

Jack just snorted and left Daniel to the privacy of his work.

Hammond didn't know what to make of the situation. He had just gotten word from Jack about who the mysterious women was.

"Bring her back with you tomorrow Jack."

"I'll try sir, but she might not be that willing. She doesn't remember who she is, or the rest of us for that matter. But I'll do what I can."

"Do what you can Jack."

"Yes sir. O'Neill out."

The 'gate deactivated and Hammond let out a sigh.

"This is gonna be a rough ride." He said to no one in particular. However, Sgt. Walter Davis decided to answer him.

"That's probably a bit of an understatement sir."

"You can say that again Sgt."

"Yes sir."

~fin~

ARGH! This is all that my brain will allow me to write at the moment. I really tried to write this sooner, but I had absolutely no idea where to take it...let alone the time.

A huge thanks goes out to Vegas Barbie who gave me the idea for this chapter, and also betaed it for me. You have no idea how much that meant to me too! Thank you so much!

Okay, now I will be accepting ideas as to where you want me to take the next chapter. I really need you guys' help. You have no idea. Well, you probably do, but please, have mercy on me!

A SPECIAL THANKS GOES OUT TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE WAITED SO PATIENTLY FOR ME TO UPDATE THIS! I'M GLAD I HAVE YOUR SUPPORT! THANKS SO MUCH! 


End file.
